He wasn't
by Stephy69
Summary: Harry is a brat. Appreciates nothing in life and cannot wait to be made a Slytherin. What happens, when he meets the one boy he was warned about. And he's nothing like he should have been?


Ahem, it's another story. I feel if I have a few on the go, I'll have a better chance of updating one. Pathetic ehy? But yes. Totally AU. Voldemort doesn't exist. Tom Riddle is head of Slytherin :P Harry still has his parents. But...yeah :D

"But daaaad!" whined an eleven year old Harry, his glasses held together by a magical binding tape, resulting in a lump of tape between his eyes. "But dad those green ones would have looked so cool. Why can't I have those ones? They looked good. Dadddd!" Harry trailed behind his father, stamping and whining like a spoiled child. They had come to Diagon Alley this fine Summer's day to buy Harry a new pair of glasses, a pair which hopefully, if he wasn't too clumsy, would last him his whole first term at Hogwarts. Upon entering the first shop Harry spotted the glasses he wanted. They were thinly rimmed, although the colour of the metal did not go unnoticed - a striking green which Harry was immediately attracted to. Green was his favourite colour, although he wasn't allowed to wear any green clothes, no green toys and his bedroom walls would never see the colour.

"No Harry. Did you see the colour of them?" asked James, shaking his head distastefully. "They'd commit you to Slytherin within seconds of arriving." James, a proud former Gryffindor would have rather cut off his own ears than admit that his son was in the Slytherin house. In fact, he was dreading sending Harry off to school for Harry's obsession with the colour green scared him quite a bit and had led him to the conclusion that Harry would, if not sorted into Slytherin, make friends with only Slytherins. He had, on many occasions introduced Harry to 'nice Gryffindor families' like the Weasleys - a rather poor family who's father worked in Muggle Relations at the Ministry. But so far, Harry had shown no interest in becoming friends with Ron, a Weasley boy who would be starting school at the same time as Harry, and had proceeded to mock him along with two of Ron's elder brothers, Fred and George.

Another failed attempt at trying to get Harry friends was when James had taken him to work with him. Frank Longbottom, an Auror who, like James had a son starting Hogwarts in September, had been rather friendly towards Harry, telling him all about his son, Neville, even showing him some photos which he carried around proudly in his wallet. Harry had then asked why the boy was so fat, causing Alice, Frank's wife who also worked as an Auror, to promptly burst into tears and call Harry "a bad apple." Harry then asked if the apple was green, for he didn't like red ones.

And so, James feared, Harry was doomed to be sent to Slytherin.

"What's so bad about Slytherin? Ay ? Uncle Sirius said all his family were in Slytherin. And it's green dad. Green. Plus, it's mascot is much cooler than a lion. It's a SNAKE!" Harry said, sounding rather excited. Each time they passed the emporium on Diagon Alley he would gaze through the window, staring at the tiny snakes. He had always wanted one. A green or yellow one. But his father had always made it clear that the snake would remain a want, and nothing more. His mother, slightly less lenient, had often thought about buying him the snake, just to shut him up. Harry was, in short, a brat. He got whatever he wanted. Unless it concerned the colour green which, as afore mentioned, was banned in the Potter household.

"You," said James slowly. "Never met Sirius's family." He paused, thinking of the Blacks. One of Sirius's cousins, Narcissa, had been expecting roughly the same time as Lily. No doubt her brat, whether it be male or female, would be attending Hogwarts. "Actually, I want you to promise me something Harry."

Harry eyed his father suspiciously. "Only if I can have those green glasses."

James paused. Slytherin-like glasses or friends with a Black ? He sighed. It appeared Harry would be getting those glasses after all. "There will be someone at your school. I don't know if it'll be a boy or a girl - but their last name will be Malfoy. I want you to promise me that you will never be friends with them."

Harry raised an eyebrow, a movement which he had mastered at a very young age. "That's it? I get my glasses, and all you want is for me to promise that I won't be friends with some…Malfoy?" James nodded. "Well, I promise. Now lets go get those glasses."

James sighed once again before hurrying after Harry, who was almost back at the Opticians already.

That evening, as the Potters sat eating their dinner, Harry in his new green glasses, smiling, or rather smirking, at his father, while Lily watched both of them suspiciously. "James," she said, lowering her voice, so that their son could not hear them. "what happened in Diagon Alley and why is Harry suddenly sporting glasses the colour of the Slytherin house?"

James shook his head, staring at his dinner. "He's going to be in Slytherin anyway. There's no point denying it. Just look at him." Both turned to face Harry who was now laughing loudly at a picture in the Daily Prophet of a young boy, not much older than him, who had sprouted tentacles after lying to the Wizengamot. "That's not a Gryffindor. And, I guess we should just get over it and leave him be."

Lily raised an eyebrow. Not only was this highly unlike her husband, to give in so easily, but to admit to a Slytherin-like son? Something must have happened. "James, what really happened?" she asked, with much emphasis on the word really. She hadn't seen James look so uptight since his friend Remus had announced that he was going to think about dating again.

"Nothing. I just, got Harry to make me a promise, is all." he said, standing up and becoming rather interested in washing the dishes by hand, rather than his usual magical way.

"Harry dear," said Lily, her voice softer now that she was speaking to her only son, for she knew she was more likely to get an answer from him, than she was from her stubborn husband. "What did your father make you promise?"

"that I wouldn't be friend with some kid at school," said Harry, his eyes never leaving the newspaper in front of him. "Millburn or something."

"I made y6ou promise no such thing boy." said James, turning to face his wife and son. "It was Malfoy. Not Millburn."

"Same thing, ain't it?"

"It most certainly isn't."

"Malfoy….Lucius's kid ? Oh but he seemed so nice when I-"

"What did you say Lily?" asked James, a look of utmost disgust on his face. Had his wife just admitted to fraternizing with someone who he, to this day, considered the enemy ?

"Oh James, you act as though this stupid argument between you and Lucius is fresh. You were twelve years old."

"Yes. And he was bloody seventeen."

"Yes, we've both agreed he should have known better and that it was wrong to act so childishly. But James; that was twenty three years ago. Let it drop?" Lily looked towards her husband pleadingly. It could be said that Mr. Malfoy and James had had, back in high school, what could have been called a dispute. Albeit, Lucius had been Head Boy at the time, while James was a lowly second year but - on more than one occasion - Lucius had apologized for his foolish behaviour. His typical adolescent childishness. And yet James clung to his hatred.

James glared at his wife. Surely, she had to be joking. There was no way he would accept Lucius' apology. If one could call it that. "Fine. Be like that. Go join them. The dark side."

"You're acting like we're back at school again, Jay."

"You won't be saying that when Harry comes home, hand in hand with that Malfoy boy - cause I know they all swing that way - announcing that they're hopping off to the Maldives to get married, with a Hippogriff as their best man."

Lily found herself smiling at such an image. Harry, at eleven, had no real interest in girls. But she highly doubted he had an in interest in boys either. And as for Lucius' son - David, was it ? - she was sure that, should he even show the slightest homosexual tendencies, they would have been beaten out of him at a young age. "I doubt that." she said, finally standing up and pushing her dark red hair from her eyes. "Lucius doesn't care for Hippogriffs much…"

Later, as Harry lay in his bed - reading tales of Beadle the Bard, much like any young wizard, he wondered what his father had been so anxious about. For it was evident from the look on his face, that he was. And what on earth had this Luscious guy done? And as for his son? He was gay? Harry made a mental note to stay far away from the boy, if that was the case.

But he couldn't complain. If hanging around with a gay boy meant he could stay out of Gryffindor and away from those Weasels, he was glad of it. But he'd just have to wait and see. After all, the next day was September 1st.

A/n : This will not be slash, Harry and Draco slash anyways. I have a plan for both of them. Something, rather delicious : Read and Review : And, should you wish to beta…mention it in your review, and I will try my best to get in contact :


End file.
